Las casi aventuras de verano de Madhari
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Cuando un niño tiene once años, lo único que quiere es que las vacaciones no terminen nunca, excepto si tiene magia y acaba de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Este fic participa en el Reto "Los descendientes" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" Dedicado a Deb.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Los descendientes" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Dedico este fic a mi hermana Deb (ya ni sé que nick tiene ahora con eso que lo cambia a cada rato xD) y solo diré que es mi primer fic en 5 meses más o menos y ando un poco oxidada :(_

* * *

 _Cuando un niño tiene once años, lo único que quiere es que las vacaciones no terminen nunca, excepto si tiene magia y acaba de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. En ese caso, las vacaciones se hacen eternas y solo desea ir al colegio lo más pronto posible. Justo en esa situación, se encuentra Madhari._

…

La niña recibió su carta tan solo unas semanas antes del inicio de las vacaciones escolares y desde aquel día no hacía más que pensar en el castillo, en las clases y las aventuras que viviría, pero sobre todo, en la magia. A pesar de sospechar que se parecía más a su madre que a su padre muggle, ese pergamino lo confirmó. Estaba tan emocionada con la noticia, que casi revela a sus compañeros la existencia del mundo mágico.

Su padre, un poco reacio al principio, aceptó dejarla ir al internado mágico (como él lo llama) y la familia no tardó en ir al callejón Diagon para efectuar las compras de rigor.

—¡No puedo esperar más! —exclamó la niña mirando fijamente la caja de su varita.

—Hija —empezó su madre—, falta poco para septiembre. No te desesperes, cuando estés en el colegio, vas a desear unas vacaciones tan largas como estas.

Pero ella no pensaba igual y miró su nueva varita con tristeza. En un par de meses más podría usarla.

…

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Parvati a la mañana siguiente.

Madhari bajó corriendo por las escaleras y se plantó frente a su madre con la mochila al hombro. A partir de ese momento la acompañaría a la tienda que tenía su familia en la ciudad para ayudarle, o más bien, para distraerse y no pensar en Hogwarts. Su madre había tenido la idea y su padre había aceptado de buena gana, pues de lo contrario, la niña debería haberse quedado con su prima y no creía que un hogar mágico fuera una buena opción para ella en esos momentos.

Madre e hija salieron de la casa, se encaminaron al metro, y quince minutos más tarde se encontraban en el lugar. Saludaron a los chicos del café que estaba a dos locales del de ellas y después Parvati levantó la puerta metálica, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. El olor característico que Madhari tanto conocía le llenó las fosas nasales y la hizo sonreír. Si le preguntaras a que olía, ella te diría que así huele el paso del tiempo. En realidad, el negocio que tenía la familia era de antigüedades, por lo que se podían oler las hojas viejas de algún libro, los lienzos de los cuadros que fueron pintados hace mucho, el aroma de las pieles de los tapetes y muchas más cosas que para ella tenían un significado especial, pues desde muy pequeña le gustaba ir ahí y descubrir los misterios detrás de los objetos que sus padres vendían. Por supuesto que la mayoría de las veces solo eran cacharros viejos que las personas heredaban de sus abuelos, pero los niños tienen una gran imaginación.

En cuanto su mamá empezó a revisar el inventario, ella comenzó a pasear por la tienda observando los últimos objetos que sus padres habían adquirido y que ella aún no conocía.

—¿Cómo llegó este juego de porcelana, mamá? ¿Quién trajo ese collar? ¿Por qué esta lámpara es tan extraña? —Y un montón de preguntas más.

—Cariño —respondió su madre al fin—, ¿no quieres salir a dar un paseo por el parque?

Madhari, entendiendo la indirecta, tomó su mochila y cruzó la calle hasta llegar al parque. Buscó el lugar apropiado para sentarse a leer un poco y encontró una banca a la sombra de un árbol. Sacó el libro de la mochila y acomodó esta como una almohada para poder recostarse. Una vez cómoda, empezó su lectura. Estaba tan absorta en la historia que no se fijó en el tiempo que pasaba, hasta que un gritó la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿De verdad, abuela? ¡Eso es genial!

La niña levantó la mirada y vio a una niña de su edad dando saltitos alrededor de una señora, probablemente su abuela a juzgar por el grito. La pequeña estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la mujer trataba de tranquilizarla.

"La abuela acaba de decirle que le va a comprar algo que ella quería" pensó Madhari "No, demasiado fácil, seguramente recibió la noticia de un hermanito. No, eso se lo hubiera dicho su madre. Quizás encontró el juguete favorito de ella, el que creía perdido desde hace muchos años, escondido en el ático y ahora lo llevan a restaurar para que sea como nuevo. ¡Eso es!" y con una sonrisa satisfecha, asintió para sí misma como para confirmar su historia. En ese momento, vio al chico de la cafetería acercarse a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu madre me mandó a buscarte, dice que ya es hora de comer.

Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo tarde que se había hecho, miró su reloj y se sonrojó al pensar que el chico la había estado buscando por el parque durante más de veinte minutos (su madre era muy puntual con los horarios de las comidas).

—Lo siento Greg—murmuró avergonzada y tras agradecerle, salió corriendo.

Su madre no la recibió muy feliz y en la tarde, se vio obligada a ayudar en la cafetería para compensarle el tiempo perdido al chico.

…

Una semana más tarde, Madhari se encontraba ayudando a su mamá con la clasificación de las nuevas adquisiciones cuando escuchó la campanilla de la puerta. Al levantar la vista, vio a la niña del parque con su abuela. La señora empezó a explicarle a Parvati lo que estaba buscando y mientras los adultos platicaban, la niña empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Madhari dejó la pluma y fue rápidamente a saludar a la niña, pues moría de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que la había emocionado tanto.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Madhari ¿y tú?

La niña primero la miró extrañada por la forma tan repentina en la que llegó, pero luego le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Jane.

Ambas chicas empezaron a platicar de banalidades y Madhari descubrió que Jane vivía con su abuela porque su madre trabajaba en el extranjero como reportera y nunca había conocido a su padre.

—¿Y no te aburres todo el día con tu abuela? —preguntó la niña.

Jane rio, pero tras explicarle lo divertida que podía ser a veces (sabía contar grandes historias de su juventud y de las de la madre de Jane), admitió que extrañaba estar con sus compañeros y platicar de "cosas de jóvenes" como ella lo definió. Eso era justo lo que estaba esperando Madhari, así que tomando a su nueva amiga por la mano, la jaloneó hasta donde estaban las dos mujeres.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —exclamó y no le dio tiempo a su progenitora de regañarla por interrumpirla frente a un cliente, cuando empezó a parlotear sobre su nueva amiga, lo genial que sería si pudieran verse seguido y pasar el tiempo juntas.

—Por mí no hay problema Madhi, pero le tienes que preguntar a la abuela de Jane —respondió Parvati en cuanto dejó de hablar su hija.

La señora no encontró ningún inconveniente en que las niñas se frecuentaran, sobre todo después de ver la expresión esperanzada de su nieta. Así que ambas niñas quedaron de verse al día siguiente a primera hora.

…

Poco después de haber abierto el local, Jane se presentó ahí con su abuela. Las niñas empezaron aquel día paseando por el parque y poniéndose al día sobre su vida en la escuela. Madhi descubrió que Jane era la chica lista de su clase y por lo tanto no tenía muchos amigos y ella se alegró de haberle hablado el día anterior. Por su parte, Jane descubrió la afición de Madhari a inventar historias sobre todo lo que veía y no tardaron en poner en marcha ese juego con todas las personas que pasaban.

—Mira la chica que pasea al perro —empezó Madhi—, está con el ceño fruncido porque quería ir al centro comercial y comprarse un vestido nuevo pero su madre la obligó a sacar a su mascota. Seguramente cree que está perdiendo el tiempo y que eso podría hacerlo su hermanito.

—Es cierto, pero lo que más la hizo enojar fue que el perro, al saber que no quería pasar tiempo con él, se vengó orinándole las botas que acababa de comprar. —continuó Jane y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Y qué opinas del señor del periódico? —preguntó Madhari señalando al hombre.

—Ese es fácil, su esposa no lo deja dormir toda la mañana, así que sale al parque con el periódico, se sienta fingiendo leer pero en realidad se está echando una siesta.

Otra carcajada y más preguntas le siguieron hasta que fue hora de despedirse para ir a comer. Una hora y media más tarde, ambas chicas volvían a estar juntas.

—Madhi, ¿te importaría ayudarme a colocar los nuevos objetos en las estanterías? Mientras haces eso, yo sigo clasificando los demás.

A pesar de no querer pasarse el día en la tienda, sabía que podrían encontrar cosas interesantes, así que asintió. Jane, emocionada también con la perspectiva de nuevas aventuras, ayudó a su nueva amiga.

Empezaron acomodando un juego de té, un joyero labrado con figuras de la mitología celta (Jane comentó que le encantaría tener uno así y Madhari pensó en regalárselo para su cumpleaños si no se vendiera antes), varios cuadros de paisajes desolados y algunos libros. Como a Madhi le encantaba leer, no pudo evitar hojear cada uno antes de guardarlo y uno de ellos le reveló una sorpresa.

Jane fue la que lo notó primero, advirtiendo a su amiga para que tuviera cuidado, pues parecía que una parte del lomo estaba despegándose, pero no era así. Escondido detrás de las páginas, estaba un pedazo de papel. Emocionadas, lo sacaron con sumo cuidado y terminaron de guardar los artículos para poder revisar con atención el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

—Ya terminamos, mamá. Ahora vamos a salir.

Pero Parvati frenó la huida de las chicas para entregarle un poco de dinero.

—Gracias por la ayuda, cómprense un helado.

Sin querer perder un segundo más, salieron corriendo hacia el local que estaba cerca de la tienda. Se sentaron en el rincón más alejado y Greg les trajo los helados que habían ordenado. Cuando el mesero se alejó, Jane sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo abrió frente a su amiga.

" _Para cuando leas eso, probablemente estaré en Irlanda, he decidido volver a casa, pero no podía irme sin decirte lo que siento por ti.  
Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir con cada mirada tuya,  
a cada roce de tu piel, enloquezco de amor, en todos los lugares percibo el perfume de tu cabello y me estremezco; mi amor por ti ha ido creciendo cada vez más y no puedo seguir sabiendo que tu corazón nunca me pertenecerá por completo, me has dicho que me amabas, pero no puedo creerte cuando no quieres dejarle, no sé si es por el hecho de que en el fondo sientes cariño por él o porque no estoy en la misma posición social. Yo solo quería huir contigo y el pequeño ser que llevas en el vientre y que tanto te empeñas a negar como mío, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad. _

_Te amo Marjorie, y si cambias de idea, sabes dónde encontrarme_

 _F.F."_

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, sopesando lo que acababan de leer.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado después? —preguntó Jane en un susurro.

—Creo que no se volvieron a ver nunca, la carta estaba escondida. Supongo que ella si lo amaba después de todo, por eso guardó su última declaración.

Ambas terminaron el helado en silencio y después Madhari se irguió con una extraña sonrisa y su amiga supo que había tenido una idea.

—¿Y si intentamos encontrar a Marjorie o al señor F.?

Jane le explicó que eso iba a ser imposible, ¿cómo encontrarían a alguien sin saber su nombre completo?, pero Madhi aseguró que podrían empezar por los registros de compras de sus padres. Su madre era demasiado estricta en ese tipo de transacciones, siempre anotaba todos los datos de sus clientes por si necesitaba contactarlos más adelante, así que estaba segura de poder encontrar a la persona que había vendido el libro y ese sería un inicio. Si dicha persona se prestaba a ayudarles, podrían encontrar al autor o a la destinataria.

…

A primera hora de la mañana, Madhari empezó a ayudar a su madre en la tienda. Con la ayuda de un trapo estaba limpiando los estantes, mientras miraba de reojo todos los movimientos de Parvati. En cuanto la vio alejarse con una caja a la parte trasera de la tienda, corrió al mostrador y sacó la carpeta donde su madre guardaba los datos de los clientes. Afortunadamente, Parvati era muy organizada y no tardó en hallar los últimos artículos recibidos. Agarró una pluma y anotó el nombre y el número telefónico en la palma de su mano; después, volvió a acomodar la carpeta y se apresuró a regresar a su lugar. Su madre salió unos minutos más tarde y al llegar al mostrador, miró extrañada la pluma que poco antes no estaba ahí. Encogiéndose de hombros, la guardó en el cajón y siguió con su labor, al mismo tiempo que Madhi soltaba un suspiro de alivio por no haber sido descubierta. Sabía que su madre se enojaría mucho si descubriera que había husmeado en los datos personales de alguien.

Después de aquello, Madhi esperó con impaciencia a que se hiciera de tarde para que Jane llegara al local. Cuando se acercó la hora, la niña se plantó frente a la puerta y en cuanto vio a su amiga caminando hacia ella, se despidió de su madre y salió rápidamente.

—¡Jane! —Exclamó—, ¡vamos, vamos! Tengo lo que necesitábamos.

Ambas niñas corrieron hacia el parque y cuando Madhi se hubo recuperado de la carrera, le explicó lo que había conseguido.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a llamar al tal Sr. Steel? —Preguntó Jane no muy convencida del plan de su amiga—, y ¿qué se supone que le vamos a decir?

—La verdad, le contaremos lo de la carta.

Jane no estaba segura de que aquello fuera una buena idea, pero si era sincera, tenía curiosidad en saber más sobre esas personas. Sin embargo, tenía un poco de miedo de encontrarse con un extraño, su abuela le había dicho miles de veces que no era seguro acercarse a adultos que no conociera.

—No te preocupes, le diremos de encontrarnos en una café del centro, donde haya mucha gente y nada nos puede pasar —la tranquilizó Madhari cuando su amiga le expuso sus temores.

Jane asintió y ambas niñas fueron al teléfono público más cercano. Madhi fue la que habló con el Sr. Steel y le explicó que había encontrado una carta en el lomo del libro que había vendido y quería platicar con él sobre eso. El hombre aceptó de buena gana, seguramente intrigado por la carta y quedaron de verse al día siguiente.

—Todo listo Jane, mañana después de comer, llegas a la tienda y nos vamos juntas, ¿qué te parece?

Aún no muy convencida, Jane se despidió de su amiga y le aseguró regresar al día siguiente.

…

—¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! —le reprochó Madhari—. Llegas tarde.

—No iba a venir —respondió Jane con sinceridad—, pero no quise dejarte sola.

Madhi le dio un abrazo y le aseguró que todo saldría bien. Sin querer perder más tiempo, se encaminaron al metro. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, vieron a un hombre ya entrado en edad, sentado en la mesa más apartada. Se acercaron con paso vacilante y Madhi le preguntó si era el Sr. Steel. Ante la negativa del hombre, miraron alrededor con un poco más de valor. Otro hombre de unos treinta años estaba sentado solo, así que se acercaron a él.

—¿Vienen por lo de la carta? —preguntó el chico al ver que las niñas se le quedaban viendo.

Ambas asintieron y Madhari sacó la carta de su bolsillo. El chico la tomó y la leyó en silencio. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad para las chicas, él volvió a hablar.

—Marjorie era mi abuela, supongo que esta carta era dirigida a ella. Desafortunadamente ella falleció el año pasado, así que no podré preguntarle.

Madhari iba a preguntar algo más con el fin de conocer un poco más sobre la abuela, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y la hizo sobresaltar.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —exclamó su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Madhi palideció, no sabía que decir, pero su padre tampoco quiso explicaciones. Con un gesto indicó a su hija y a la amiga de esta que lo siguieran al auto y las llevó de vuelta a la tienda.

Parvati le dio una gran reprimenda a su hija y la castigó por el resto del verano, por lo que a partir de aquel día no podría salir de la tienda sin la supervisión de un adulto. La mujer no le contó nada a la abuela de Jane, como agradecimiento por haberle avisado, pues cuando salieron rumbo al metro, la niña dejó caer en la puerta de la tienda un recado, explicándole adonde iban, pero Madhari nunca descubrió ese pequeño detalle.

…

Al día siguiente, ambas niñas se encontraban en la parte trasera de la tienda jugando con un juego de mesa para pasar el tiempo.

—Me da tristeza no haber podido averiguar más —comentó Madhi con un suspiro —. Supongo que las aventuras emocionantes solo pasan en los libros y en las películas.

—No creo que haya aventuras emocionantes en el mundo real, solo cosas aterradoras —respondió por su parte Jane.

Madhari miró fijamente a su amiga y soltó una carcajada, asegurándole que debería dejar de ver los noticieros con su abuela, pues se estaba volviendo bastante dramática.

…

Después de aquel día, el verano de las chicas fue mucho más tranquilo. Entre juegos en la trastienda, idas al cine con la abuela, paseos en el parque (los cuales fueron siempre supervisados) para imaginar las vidas de los demás y unos cuantos días ayudando en la tienda de antigüedades, pasaron las vacaciones de verano y las dos niñas se hicieron más amigas que nunca.

Un día, mientras ambas esperaban en la fila para comprar palomitas, Madhari recordó el primer día que había visto a Jane y decidió preguntarle sobre aquel día y quitarse la duda.

—Oye Jane, antes de verte en la tienda de mis padres, te escuché en el parque. Estabas muy emocionada por algo que te había dicho la abuela y me dio mucha curiosidad. De hecho, inventé una historia para eso.

Y le contó lo que ella había imaginado. A Jane le pareció muy divertido lo que había pensado su amiga, pero cuando esta le preguntó qué había pasado realmente, se mostró muy evasiva.

—No lo recuerdo, fue hace mucho —respondió.

Pero Madhari sabía que estaba mintiendo. Tal vez era algo vergonzoso para ella y que no quería que supiera, o quizás algo demasiado personal para compartirlo con ella que, a pesar de haberse hecho amigas, no llevaban más que un par de meses de conocerse.

La niña le quitó importancia, no quería perder el tiempo molestándose con su amiga cuando faltaba tan poco para ir a Hogwarts y quería que los últimos momentos que tuvieran juntas fueran los mejores, así tendría algo que recordar en su estancia en el castillo.

—Ya nos toca —comentó cambiando de tema y se acercó a ordenar las palomitas.

…

Por fin había llegado el día de ir a Hogwarts.

Madhari estaba tan emocionada que por un momento se olvidó por completo de su nueva amiga Jane, la cual no vería hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Había platicado con su amiga y le había comentado que iba a ir a un internado y debido a ello, no podrían verse, pero le prometió escribir muchas cartas en su ausencia. Parvati había aceptado ser la mensajera, puesto que no podría mandar la carta con una lechuza a una muggle, pero Madhari no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaría.

En cuanto la familia traspasó la barrera de la plataforma 9 y ¾, la niña quedó sin palabras al ver la locomotora. Su prima le había platicado mucho sobre Hogwarts y el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero no lo había imaginado tan magnífico.

—¡Ya llegaron! —Exclamó la tía Padma—. ¿Emocionada por ir a Hogwarts?

Madhari solo asintió con una sonrisa enorme y su prima la ayudó a subir su baúl al tren para dejarlo en su mismo compartimiento. Volvieron a bajar y la familia de ambas empezó con las recomendaciones de rigor, "Escríbeme en cuanto llegues", "cuéntanos sobre la selección" , "tápate bien por las noches que el castillo es muy frío" y un montón de cosas más. En cuanto pudieron librarse de sus padres, Mati y Madhari subieron al tren y se asomaron por la ventanilla, despidiéndose con la mano.

Una hora después, tal vez por la emoción, tal vez por todo el té tomado en el desayuno, Madhari salió del compartimiento para ir al baño. Estaba caminando de regreso con su prima y sus amigas, cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su amiga.

—¡Qué increíble lechuza!

—¡Jane! —gritó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del compartimiento.

Su amiga la miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, porque Madhari se había abalanzado sobre ella dándole un enorme abrazo. Fue muy emocionante saber que su amiga era la primera de la familia al tener magia y debido a lo que le habían explicado, tenía que mantener en secreto su habilidad, por eso no le había comentado nada a Madhi.

Tal vez, después de todo, las aventuras apenas iban a comenzar.

…

Al día siguiente, la primera noticia que recibió Parvati de su hija no fue sobre la casa en la que fue sorteada ni sobre el castillo, sino sobre Jane.


End file.
